Chiss Ascendancy
"The Chiss do not simply accept alien concepts without careful consideration. We certainly do not submit to domination. By anyone." - Mitth'raw'nuruodo The Chiss Ascendancy, sometimes termed Chiss Space or the Chiss Empire by outsiders, was a portion of the galaxy just inside the Unknown Regions that was ruled by the Chiss. 'Government' "We Chiss are accustomed to formulating our own policies." - Aristocra Formbi. The Chiss were governed by an oligarchy of extended Ruling Families from House Palace, located in the city of Csaplar. Each clan with the families was headed by leaders known as Aristocra who wore particular colors to indicate their clan and family loyalties. Standard and day-to-day decisions were made by a democratically elected parliamentary body from each of the 28 colonies. Issues were siphoned up through the parliament to a cabinet of appointed governors, and then to the ruling families, where a decision made by the parliament and/or cabinet could be approved for action. Each of the extended ruling families was responsible for a set of government affairs to manage: House Sabosen was responsible for social issues such as justice, health, and education; House Inrokini was responsible for industry and science; House Csapla was responsible for colonial affairs, agriculture and redistribution of resources; and House Nuruodo was responsible for military and foreign affairs. The Csapla's redistribution of resources amongst the Chiss colonies and Csilla was particularly important, given the collectivist-socialist economic system of the Chiss, and led to their relative position at the head of the families, with the others acting in an advisory role. House Nuruodo would be ranked as second, considering the importance of warfare on Chiss society. Each family was equally represented in the Chiss government, although they went to great lengths to ensure that family identity was eliminated wherever possible. The leaders of the Chiss did not use names, but instead wore colorful robes to distinguish themselves. This helped ensure that decisions were reached in a fair and equitable method. Although the four extended ruling families were not known to face power struggles, five lesser clans often vied for greater authority and power, such as House Chaf, which was considered the fifth ruling family. The vast financial holdings of the Chiss kept their supply lines running and also provided them access to a number of independent shipyards which they used to keep their vessels on constant patrol. It was through such methods that the Chiss maintained a poacher base at the Etyyy hunting grounds on Kashyyyk. 'Military' "He has his orders, and when a Chiss accepts orders he carries them out, period." - Chak Fel The military of the Chiss Ascendancy consisted of a well trained and well armed force which protected a number of advanced and orderly worlds within its sphere of influence. Chiss belief in rigid discipline was further seen within their armed forces and they made use of superior technology when required in order to hold enemy forces at bay. Ultimately, the Chiss saw themselves as a bastion of order in a sea of chaos in their home space in the Unknown Regions. While their history was marked by nearly continual warfare and conquest of other worlds, the Chiss were generally not violent. They preferred to extend themselves only from a defensive posture, although they were exposed to threats in the Unknown Regions and Outer Rim, such as the Ssi-ruuk and the threat of the Vagaari (who fought three wars with the Chiss). There were two military organizations: the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet and the Colonial Phalanxes, which were both led by the Nuruodo family. The Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet patrolled the Chiss borders and space, although segments were known to combat forces beyond the realm of the Chiss in times of dire need. This fleet was considered to be a tool of foreign affairs rather than a military asset. Each of the 28 colonies was protected by a phalanx, which was commanded by a Syndic, or House leader, and responsible for handling any threats that slipped past the fleet. In times of crisis, Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet segments drew upon the nearby phalanxes to strengthen themselves and tighten border patrols. The formation of the Chiss Army and Navy was tributary, with each Chiss colony world sending a complete Phalanx to Csilla for command by the Nuruodo family. 'Foreign affairs' "...our experience with Grand Admiral Thrawn, taught us that insularity could be a weakness as well as a strength. It's not enough to be strong; a truly successful culture needs to be flexible as well. And in order to be flexible, we must look beyond what we consider familiar; we must come to know our neighbors as well as we know ourselves." - Commander Irolia The Chiss were very xenophobic, believing themselves to be superior to all others. Because of this, the Chiss were as isolationist as possible. They rarely engaged in trade with those outside their borders. Despite their isolationism, Chiss goods, like charrics, could be found in Republic markets. 'Astrography' "Don't forget, the rest of Thrawn's people are out there somewhere. Whole star systems full of Chiss, whom I notice haven't exactly been eager to make their presence known to the New Republic." - Mara Jade Skywalker In total, the Ascendency consisted of Csilla and twenty-eight inhabited colonies, although the Ascendancy contained several hundred thousand star systems within or near its borders. Information on all planets and star systems visited by the Chiss were kept in the Expeditionary Library on Csilla.